


Eyeshadow

by myth_taken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: “I guess you’re the expert,” Buffy shrugged. “Just don’t poke my eye out, okay?”“Check. No eye-poking.”--Buffy gets Faith to help her with makeup before a show. Buffy Femslash Week Day 6: Complete AU (theater AU). Rated teen for a single swearword.





	Eyeshadow

Buffy had never done theater before, and she was regretting doing it now. There was a week until the show, Buffy could still just  _ barely _ sing, and she was stuck doing fake karate to a weird sophomore every single day,  _ and _ she had to listen to a girl with a  _ better voice than her  _ singing while she did it. It was hell, and that was all there was to it. And  _ now _ they had to do  _ stage makeup _ , which was apparently different from regular makeup in some undefinable way.

So now Buffy stood in the middle of the dressing room, asking, “Can someone help me with my eyeliner? I’m worried I’m going to do it too thick.”

“No such thing as too thick,” came a voice from behind her. Buffy turned. It was Faith, the girl who sang while Buffy did her weird fake karate. “The audience has to see you.”

“Well, can you help me?” Buffy asked.

Faith stood. “Yeah, sure. Where’s your station?”

Buffy led Faith back to where her makeup was scattered all around.

“You done your foundation yet?”

Buffy nodded. 

“Okay. So. Do you mind me touching your face?”

Buffy shook her head.

“Sit down. I’ll do one eye, you copy on the other. Cool?”

Buffy sat and closed one eye, watching as Faith moved in to inspect it. 

“You need more eyeshadow,” Faith said. “Mind if I do that too?”

“Jenny said she wanted a natural look,” Buffy said, eye flying open. 

“Trust me,” Faith said. “That still means a shit ton of eyeshadow.”

“I guess you’re the expert,” Buffy shrugged. “Just don’t poke my eye out, okay?”

“Check. No eye-poking.” 

Buffy closed both eyes this time. She felt one of Faith’s hands on her face, surprisingly gentle for such a forceful person. The eyeshadow brush grazed her eyelids, and she fought the urge to flinch. 

“Open your eyes.”

Buffy did. She was surprised by how close Faith’s face was to hers. She shouldn’t have been; she was the kind of girl who had done a million makeovers. But somehow this was different. Faith was… warmer, maybe. Closer. 

“I’m going to do eyeliner now.”

Buffy closed her eyes and waited while Faith dragged the cool tip of the pencil across her eyelid. A minute or so later, Faith pulled away, and Buffy opened her eyes. Faith barked out a laugh.

“What?” Buffy asked. 

“The one eye look is good on you, B,” Faith said. 

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. It was true: one of her eyes was comically made up, and her other eye just had a little eyeshadow. 

“Your turn,” Faith said. “Think you can mimic my artistry?”

“What, like I haven’t been applying eyeshadow since I was nine?” Buffy tossed her hair. “You’re on.” She leaned in to get a better look at the mirror. Faith retreated across the room, but a moment later, Buffy saw Faith and all her stuff resettling in her peripheral vision.

“What are you doing?” Buffy asked, still trying to focus on her eyeshadow.

“Gotta keep an eye on you,” Faith said. “Can’t have you spreading my eyeshadow skills to the rest of the cast.”

“Yeah, like we could call those skills,” Buffy said. “Come on, Faith.” She put down her eyeliner pencil. “Don’t mess with perfection.”

Faith laughed. “Yeah, yeah. You’re the hottest girl onstage, B.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Buffy said. “Come on. We have to go.”

The next day, Faith dropped her stuff next to Buffy’s right off the bat. “Hey, B,” she said. 

“Careful, Faith, hang around me too much and people will think you like me.”

“Who’s to say I don’t?” Faith asked, draping her costume over her chair and pulling her shirt over her head. “Sing to a girl every day for weeks, you start to like her.”

Buffy grinned. “You’re not suddenly hanging out with Spike,” she said.

“Spike’s weird,” Faith said, letting her costume shirt fall over her head. “I don’t like him.”

“Me, either,” Buffy laughed. “I mean, with that hair? Who does he think he’s kidding?”

“So, you want to go out with me, like, next week?” Faith asked. “I’d ask about this Saturday, but, you know, I’m busy then.”

Buffy laughed. “How do you know I’m not straight?”

“I was just hoping,” Faith said. 

“Sure. Dinner. Could be fun. As long as I don’t have to sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can guess what show they're doing. (It's the show I did freshman year of high school, and I did this in part as an excuse to recast it with Buffy characters. Obviously most of the cast does not appear in this specific fic, but that doesn't mean I didn't think about it.)


End file.
